


Blake Meets World

by KhalishaC



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhalishaC/pseuds/KhalishaC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake DeLuca.</p><p>She's thirteen and she lost her mother to leukemia. Her dad isn't really there for her, because he still hurting to and drowns himself in work at his law firm. Blake hides her feelings from her friends and family and instead focuses on theirs. She meets Lucas and soon learn to confide in someone. Join Blake as she take on the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blake Meets World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing, please leave comments on what you thought of it!

Blake Carter woke up promptly when the alarm on her phone went off. She had a strict schedule of things she had to do in the morning to get ready for school. Number one: wash her face and brush her teeth. Her bare feet slapped on the cold tile in her bathroom. Did her hair always look this out of control in the morning? Her mirror must be lying to her.

 

Number two: pick out an outfit for school. Blake ended up picking her favorite blue dress, cowboy boots that she wore last year for Halloween, and a brown fedora that her god-sister Riley bought her last summer. As she dressed, she could distinctly smell chocolate chip pancakes coming from the kitchen.

Taking a seat on a bar stool at the counter, Blake smiled at her nanny, Isabella, as she cooked breakfast.

"Good morning, Izzy," said Blake as she took a sip of her orange juice.

Isabella slid one last pancake on Blake's plate and smiled at the girl.

"Good morning! Did you get all of your homework done last night? Mr. Matthews checked it?"

Blake nodded while chewing.

"Can you drop me off at Riley's today instead of at school?"

Isabella raised her eyebrows. "And why would you be going there when Mr. Matthews drives Riley to school the same as I drive you?"

Blake smiled sweetly at her nanny. "Because Maya and I are surprising her."

"Okay...," Isabella drew out the second syllable like she expected Blake and her two best friends were up to something suspicious. "Finish your pancakes and I'll drop you off."

-

Blake crawled through Riley's window and smiled at her two best friends who were both sitting on the bed. Blake took a seat on the other side of Riley.

Maya grinned at her. "Ready to take an adventure, B?"

"What are we going to get in trouble for now," Blake asked with a groan.

"We are going on the subway!" exclaimed Riley. Her voice broke at the end and Blake could tell she was nervous about it. "Because we," she locked arms with Blake, "are going to be just like Maya."

"Why do you want to be Maya, Riles? We love you just the way you are."

"Because she's dangerous. She doesn't follow the rules. She takes nothin' from nobody. And I'm tired of being a following-the-rules little girl anymore."

"Who said following the rules was a bad thing? They're there for a reason. And there's a reason why our parents don't want us on the subway."

"Are you chicken, B," asked Maya.

"Yeah, are you a chicken?" Riley started loudly repeating 'cluck,' like she was a chicken.

"No... I just like to follow the rules."

"Well, today you're breaking 'em. Okay, Riles, let's see your face as you're walking by your parents."

Riley opened her mouth in what was supposed to be a... smile? Blake didn't know but it was obvious RIley wasn't being normal, not that she ever was.

"Why are you making that face, Riley?"

"Because I'm sneaking onto the subway."

"Out the window it is."

"Come on guys. Let's not betray our parents trust."

"I'm doing it, Blake!" exclaimed Riley again.

"You with us or not," asked Maya.

Blake sighed. "Of course I'm with you. You're my best friends."

"Out the window we go!" Maya grinned.

Blake's two best friends were out the window and she was about to follow when they came back into the room. Followed by her godfather, Cory Matthews.

"You know what I think? It's still my world. Because if it was your world, Maya would already have you two on the subway thinking you pulled one over on me." He gave Blake a look. "You didn't put a stop to this?"

"I tried! Maya's just too powerful for me," she said with mock solemness. Cory smiled at her fondly.

"How long do I have to live in my father's world," asked Riley, glancing at her friends.

"Until you make it yours. That's what I want most in the world," he said looking at his daughter and god-daughter, "for you to make it yours."

"I will." Blake nodded along with Riley's statement.

-

Blake kept looking behind her as if she thought someone was going to mug her. The subway was definitely something she had to get used to. She was really hoping her god dad would force them to get in his car.

"Maya could you please slow down!" Blake grunted out as she sidestepped someone who wouldn't look up from their phone.

Safely getting on the train, Blake grabs on tightly to the pole as she stands next to Maya and Riley. 

She notices Riley putting on lip gloss, "Woah Riley, you don't wear lipgloss." 

"I'm trying to look just like Maya, talk like Maya, and be just as cool as Maya." She says,

 

"Well let's see how cool you are when you see him." Maya says as she spins Riley around.

Confused, I turn around and look in the direction Maya's looking. And made eye contact with a tan blonde boy reading a book. We held each other's gaze for a few seconds as he smiled at me, but Riley's stuttering brought me out of it.

 

"H-He's cute" Riley stutter a little, while blushing.

"Okay, he's alright. Let's not do anything crazy." Blake said while rolling her eyes, playing it off like he wasn't cute.

"We'll never meet so, it doesn't even matter. He'll go out and get some famous girlfriend maybe Zendaya and they'll fall in love and have the most amazing kids, and be happy" Riley say sadly. 

"Oh quit it Riles, now you're going to want to watch me, you too Blake ." Maya said as she approached him. 

"Wait Maya do you really think-" Blake started. 

"Hi, I'm Maya, you're really cute and we should hang out sometime." She told him as she sat down next to him. "You make me happy. You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't going to work out." she continued as she stood up. "It's you, not me. We can be friends, not really." She left him, and walked back over to us, leaving subway boy with a confused look.

She looked at Riley and said "He's available. We just broke up."

 

"Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" asked Riley.  
"Unbelievable."

"I want to be exactly like you. I think too much and, you don't think at all." Riley said.

 

"See, you get me!" Maya stated. "So let's not think!" She said and pushed Riley into the boy's lap.

"Maya!" Blake said in slight fear. What if he pushed Riley off? What if he's some weirdo? What if he hurts her? What if-

The boy looked towards the two other girls standing, giving an expression as if saying, 'Ohhhhh'. and smiled back at Riley.  
A lady came up to them, and asked for a seat. And Blake couldn't be more relieved, Riley's been over there long enough.

 

Riley looked reluctant as she got up and walked back over to us. 

"That was amazing!" 

"You were sitting on a complete stranger." Blake said at the same time Maya said "I told you it'd be fun."

"What if that was the best thing that ever going to happen to me? What if nothing like that happens again? What if-" Riley was cut off as Blake pushed her back into the boy's lap.

"Blake?!" Maya exclaimed with a big grin on her face.

"Shut up." Blake said simply with a light eye roll.

-

Finally arriving at school, Blake rushes to her locker and grab the books she needs for first, second, and third period. And hang her backpack up, while grabbing two pencils from the cup she has in her locker.

"DId you have any trouble with the homework?" Riley asked Maya.

"Piece of cake."

"You didn't do it did you?"Blake asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't even know where my books are."

"They're right here and they're heavy." Riley said as she opened her backpack and handed Maya her books.

The bell ranged and Blake rushed to her first period, and favorite, class, history.

"You have to do the homework, Maya. This teacher insane, a total nut job. I think there's something seriously wrong with him." Riley told her.

"Oh come one he isn't that bad" Blake stated.   
"Hi, honey." Matthews said, standing right in front of me.  
"Hi, God dad." Blake greeted with a smile.

"You're late to your godfather's class."  
"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Matthews. You wrote them a note." Maya then took out a folded up note from her back pocket.

"I did?" Cory asked.  
"He did." Maya said, handing it to Riley.  
"You did." Riley passed it onto her dad.

Cory unfolded the note and read it out loud. "'Riley and Blake are late. Deal with it.' Well, you got my signature down pretty good this time."

"Oh, it was easy. You write like a girl." Mr. Matthews looked offended by that.

The girls took their seats, Maya to Blake's left and Riley to her right. Blake turned and waved to Farkle, who sits behind Riley, leaving an empty desk behind her. 

As organized as ever, Blake took out her history book at set it to her right, her notebook to her left, both pencils neatly at the top of the desk, and her hands neatly folded in the middle.

"Okay, let me get back to jamming some learning into your heads. The Civil War," Cory started

"The Civil Bore" Maya said.

"Thank you future mini mart employee of the month."

"Would I be making more than you?"

He thought about it for a second then continued the lesson, "The Civil War anybody?"

"A war we fought against ourselves," said Riley.

Mr. Matthews screwed up his face in confusion. "You actually studied it?"

Blake raised her hand. "I did."

"Of course ya did, honey."

"People, people," said Farkle, "are we here to learn or not?"

"What do you mean, Farkle?"

"I've been in love with Riley since the first grade. But I'm also equally in love with Blake and Maya. Some might say the greatest mystery in the universe is who's gonna end up as the first Mrs. Farkle."

"You don't want this," said Maya.

"Bring it on."

"Actually the great mystery of the world is how you could love three women the same when they couldn't possibly be more different," Mr. Matthews told Farkle.

"We're not so different," defended RIley.

"Yes, we are," said Blake.

"May I overstep my bounds, sir?" Mr. Matthews smiled and ceded the floor to Farkle.

"Riley is the sun. Warm and bright and lights up my whole day. Blake is the moon. Cloaked in darkness, but still shines bright. Maya is the night. Dark and mysterious. The night has always been a mystery to me," said Farkle looking out at the class, "because I go to bed at 7:30. How could I love these three women? How could I not? Thank you! I am Farkle!"

"So we were trying to figure out who we are as a people. Who am I? What should I be? History shows that bad things happen when you don't know who you are."

At that moment, the back door to the classroom opened. Blake couldn't believe her eyes. It was Subway Boy!

"Who are you? I don't know who you are."

Riley turned to Blake and Maya and whispered excitedly, "Subway Boy!"

Subway boy walked up the aisle between Riley and Blake to hand a slip to Mr. Matthews. "I'm Lucas Friar. I'm from Austin, Texas."

"New student, Mr. Friar?"

"Yes, sir, Lucas said with a smile.

"Great. You're just in time for today's assignment. Have a seat."

And the only empty desk was behind Blake. She sat up straighter... and Riley jumped from her seat into Blake's lap to turn and smile at Lucas.

"Yeah, okay," said Blake as if she expected it.

Cory turned back around to continue teaching and was met with the sight of his daughter sitting on his god-daughter and staring at the new kid. He turned Riley's head around to face him. "How ya doin'?"

Riley's goofy smile faded and she went back to her seat in front of Farkle. Blake turned around and smiled shyly at Lucas. "Sorry about my godsister. SHe can get a little overexcited."

Lucas smiled back. "It's okay. I'm Lucas." He stuck out his hand for Blake to shake.

"I'm Blake." Blake smiled more confidently and took his hand to shake. Then she felt a hand on her head and was turned to see her godfather with a wacky, somewhat panicked smile on his face.

"Okay, so I'd like you guys to open your books to page 48." The class did so. "Now I'd like you to turn to page one." The class did so again, confused. "Now I'd like you to read from page one to 48."

The entire class groaned. Except for Blake and Farkle.

"For tonight's assignment, I want you to write a three-page essay about anything. Anything you feel so strongly about, you'd fight for it."

Again the entire class groaned, except for Blake and Farkle. Farkle 'yay'-ed and Blake looked around at her friends and smiled. That's what she'd fight for. Her friends.

Maya interrupted Blake's internal organizing of her assignment. "That. I'd fight for no homework. I come here everyday. Why can't you teach me what I need to know while I'm here?"

Riley 'whoo'-ed and Blake frowned. This wasn't going to end well.

Maya stood up and Blake's sense of foreboding intensified. "He gets our days. Let's take back our nights! No homework, more freedom! Who's with me?" And then Maya had the whole class chanting "No Homework! More Freedom!" Great, thought Blake.

Maya leaned down to talk to Riley. "This is it, kid. You want to be like me? Now's your chance." And Riley stood up.

"Riley!" exclaimed a shocked Blake.

"Whatcha doing," asked Mr. Matthews.

"I'm making a choice on who I want to be. About whose world I want it to be."

"Riley, you should choose to be yourself," said Blake.

"Riley, I know you. You know exactly who you are."

"Who am I, dad?"

"You're just like me."

"Would you do this," asked Riley, as she started chanting with the rest of the class, following Maya out of the room.

Farkle stood with a torn expression on his face. "Blake or Riley and Maya? My education or my women? Blake or Riley and Maya? My education or my women? Blake or- oh it's happening again, sir," he said as he fell into Cory's outstretched arms.

-

Blake, Maya, and RIley were all walking to the normal lunch table. Since Blake refused to eat school food, Isabella pack her lunch everyday. Today she had sliced apples, orange juice, a pack of chocolate chip cookies, and a ham and cheese sandwich. 

"Here's your half, Maya" Blake gave her half the sandwich.

"Thanks, B"

She opened the pack of apples and started to eat them.

"Aww look at him looking for a place to fit in." she said

Blake looked over and saw Lucas. Who did look like he needed a place to sit. "Should we invite him over?" Blake asked as she turned back around to face the girls.

"Just ask him?! Are you insane? We have to plan this out" Riley exclaimed.

"Riles I really think-"

Blake saw Lucas smile at them and begin to walk over, he was about to sit down when Farkle took the seat Maya had opened up for him. Then he walked away.

"Ladies" Farkle said in his flirty voice as he smiled at us.

"Farkle." they all said in unision.

"Lunch dilemma: sloppy joe, chicken pot pie, or lasagna?" he questioned looking between the three girls.

"Farkle, you aren't seriously comparing us with food?" Blake questioned.

"That's all you got?" Maya questioned.

"Yup. Same time tomorrow." He said and left. 

"There he is," Maya said, "invite him over."

"With words?" Riley asked getting nervous.

WIth them distracted Blake got up and walked over to Lucas, "Hey, wanna sit with us?"

Lucas looked down at her and smiled, "Sure thanks" he said and they started walking back over to the table.

"Hey," Riley said.

"Hey back," Lucas said as he took a seat next to Riley and across from Blake.

Blake smiled and resumed eating her food.

RIley looked over at Lucas, "Hi" she said awkwardly, "you're sitting here."

"Is that okay?" 

RIley gave him a thumbs up, "Can you excuse me for a sec?" 

She turned to Maya, and they started squealing. Blake smiled fondly at her friends. Then out of nowhere Mr. Matthews showed up, and ducked his head in between Riley and Lucas.

"Here we go." Blake said, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Dad, there's two ways this can go," Riley said as she turns to face her dad.

"You can either accept the fact that I'm just talking to a boy-" 

"Yeah, I'm gonna do whatever you say after that."

"But this is innocent."

"There's something you need to understand Riley, Father's don't see anything as innocent. We see it as- what's the opposite of innocent?"

"Right here!" Maya said with a big grin on her face.

"Please don't embarrass me," Riley begged.

"I'm just going to talk to Mr. Friar about geography." He looked at Lucas and put a hand on his shoulder. "I've been a lot of places. Never been to Texas. Tell me, what's the closest place to Mexico?"

"That'd be El Paso, sir." Lucas said as Mr. Mathews stood up.

"Great let's go right now!" he said and grabbed the back of Lucas' chair, pulling him away from the table. Blake waved bye to Lucas with her fork and he waved back with a light chuckle. RIley was disappointed at that and looked at her food.

-

 

"Isabella? I'm home. " Blake called out into her seemingly empty house.  
"In the kitchen!" She shouted back. 

 

She walked into the kitchen and saw her preparing dinner.

"How was your day at school, mi amor?" 

"It was really good. We got a new student name Lucas."

"How's Cory?"

"Good, which reminds me I have some homework," Blake said as she grabbed an apple and started to head up the stairs to her room.

"Dinner will be ready in the next hour or so!" Isabella yelled.

"Okay!"

-

Blake headed into her room kicking off her boots as she went and left them outside her door. She set her backpack next to her desk then walked over to her closet and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She then sat at her desk, grabbed her history notebook and a pen and started her homework.

Blake DeLuca  
What's Worth Fighting For?: Friendship. 

-

The next day in history, Blake was re-reading her essay to make sure there weren't any grammatical errors, even though she had already corrected three times.

"Okay everyone take out your homework," Cory said then started to collect them from his students. 

"Blake present your homework." She handed it to him. "Friendship? I can't wait to read this." He said and smiled down at her.

"Maya" he said, looking at her.

"Yes sir" she said looking back

"Present your homework."

"I can't do that sir."

"Why not?"

"I didn't do it.:

"Why not?"

"I didn't do my homework."

"Why not?"

"That's what I'm fighting for, sir."

"This could go on for awhile," said Farkle, who then put on a sleep mask.

"I didn't do my homework either." RIley said as she look at her Dad and Blake let out a sigh and dropped her head on her desk. 

"Oh really?" he said looking at Riley.

"Yeah, we're the same now," Riley said. "I don't believe in homework."

"Riley, that doesn't make you the same as Maya at all." Blake told her.

"I have something to say," Maya said as she raised her hand.

Maya stood up and turned, grabbing Farkle's sleep mask and pulling it back to smack him awake. "Wake up, you're gonna wanna be awake for this."  
"Is it our honeymoon?" he asked hopefully.   
"No, you missed that. Now it's time to hand in our essays," Maya said.  
"Oh, Farkle goes first! Farkle always goes first!" he shouted and ran out of the room. Blake sighed and looked down at her desk.   
"Okay, everyone who did their homework put it on your desk," Maya said. The people who did their essays and didn't hand them in yet, put them on their desks. Maya went around and collected them.  
"Careful Ms. Hart," Mr. Matthews warned her.   
"Are you sure about this?" Riley asked, getting worried.  
"Maya, don't do this." Blake said, well more like begged.  
"I got this," Maya said. Riley took a breath, "Okay."

At the same time Blake said "No you don't."

Farkle came back in with his essay, which was more like a project. It was red, white, and blue and had sparklers, lit sparklers. His face came from behind it and he started talking about how the Civil War ended and how he believed peace was worth fighting for. Maya took one of his sparklers and he started complaining, saying that it was a critical part of his diorama but she didn't listen and took another sparkler.

She looked at Blake, taking her essay. 

"Maya! Don't." Blake said, standing up in protest. Lucas looked at her in concern.

Maya looked at her then walked to her desk and stood in her chair. "The burning of the homework led to the end of the homework rebellion," she said. That made Blake tense; all eyes were on Maya. "Because there was no more homework."

Mr. Matthews and Blake ran over to her and he took the homework just as she was about to burn the homework. "That's enough, get down!" Blake said. 

He looked up at Maya as she held the sparklers up, activating the sprinklers. 

"Okay, so those work," Maya shouted over the alarm that started going off. Everyone was getting up and covering their head.

"Is this still part of your presentation or is this actually going on?" Farkle asked. He was getting frantic. 

"It's actually happening!" Blake shouted. Lucas walked over to Blake and cover her and himself with his jacket. When Riley saw, she snuggled in between them.

Farkle ran around the room and jumped onto Mr. Matthews' back as he started to speak. "Ms. Hart, you have detention. The principal will determine if it goes farther than that. "Ms. Matthews, please leave."

"I deserve detention too," Riley said. Blake shrugged of the jacked and stood in front of Riley.

"You didn't do anything. You just sat there and let this happen," Blake said angrily to Riley. "Riley we're supposed to be her friends and help her out of trouble! Not walk her into it!" she concluded, walking past them and out the classroom.

Riley looked down then up at her father. "She's right," he told her daughter. "Because you didn't do anything your best friend is in trouble."

The girls entered the subway on their way home. Standing in silence and still wet from the sprinklers.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you," Blake said to Riley, "and for saying it was your fault."

Riley shook her head, "No, it was my fault." 

"Blake, Riley" Maya said after a moment. Riley and Blake looked at the blonde. "If we can't hangout with each other as much anymore than it's okay."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Blake asked. 

"He's gonna make you end the friendship," Maya said, looking away from them. "I haven't been a good friend," Maya said, turning to them again.  
"You're our best friend," Blake said. "He knows how important you are to us."

 

"She's your best friend. Best friends are important," the woman said. "I got a best friend. I ain't talking to her right now." Blake looked at the woman and sent her a polite smile.

.   
"I go too far and I don't thing that's ever going to stop," Maya said and looked at Blake and Rile,. "I'm bad for you."  
"He said that?" Riley asked.  
"He will," Maya insisted, then looked behind them. "This is your stop," she said and sighed. Riley looked behind herself, then back to Maya. "Don't be me," Maya said. "You don't go as far as me."

 

"No," Riley and Blake refused. Maya took them by the shoulders and pushed them back. She gently pushed them off the train.  
"No! You do not push them off this train!" the woman said. She clearly didn't like this. She stood up, walking over to Maya. "You do not push your best friends off the train."

 

Not even a minute later, the woman explained, "Oh, they're back!" Maya and looked in the direction of the door, seeing Blake and Riley had pushed it open. "Those little girls pushed those doors open with the power of love!"

 

"You are not allowed to abandon our friendship," Blake said to Maya.

"And we're not going to let it happen." said Riley

"I'm pushing you away because I'm not good for you guys anymore," Maya said, looked at Riley and Blake.  
"Only we decide that," Riley said. "You know why?"

"Why?" Maya asked.  
"Because friendship is worth fighting for." said Blake. "Especially ours."

-

 

"Where is he?!" Riley exclaimed, as they entered the Matthews's residence. Topanga and Auggie, Riley's little brother, pointed to Cory who was sitting across from them at the table. The girls walked up to him. 

"There is no way we're gonna let you break-up our friendship with Maya!" Riley shouted. 

"Is that what you think I want?" Cory asked. 

"No. What you said you really want is for us to make the world our own. And you want us to do our homework, which I already do. As for the first one, well, we're doing it right now. Here's what I think is worth fighting for," Blake said. 

She put her arms around Riley and Maya since she was in the middle. 

"These are my best friends. Maya gonna get me into trouble and Blake and I are gonna get us out of it. And we did. Because here we are. Look at us, dad. We're right here. My civil war is over, dad. I won." Riley said.   
Blake smiled. There was a moment of silence.  
"What happens now?" Maya asked.

-  
"Friends, family, and all you other subterranean mole people," Mr. Matthews started. He was surrounded by his wife, children, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Blake. "We're here today to celebrate Riley being Riley, and Blake being Blake. Now some might call this a New York City subway pass, but you girls can consider this a ticket to the world."

 

"You think we're ready?" his daughter asked.  
"You showed us you are," Topanga said, smiling at her daughter. Cory took Riley's hands.  
"Riley, I've already met the world. Now it's your turn," he said. She smiled and took the pass from him. "You too, Blake," he said handing her the subway pass.

 

"Hey, this isn't so different than Texas," Lucas said, from a bit aways with Farkle. "Look, there's a pony."  
"That's a rat," Farkle said. "Ladies," Farkle said to two older women.  
"Farkle," they responded with smiles.

 

Riley, Maya, and Blake walked towards the train. "So, where do you wanna go?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," Riley answered. "Big world."  
"Ours now?" Blake asked, smiling.

"Yeah, but my dad did say we have to be home by five," Riley said.

"Don't worry," Maya said and took a paper from her pocket, "he wrote you a note."

Riley took the note and then the three of them entered the train.  

 

-


End file.
